


De visu

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Azazel s'arrange finalement de la modernité (avoir Raphaël en visio-conférence motive beaucoup)[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisHors défi]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 3





	De visu

**Author's Note:**

> Note: L'idée de ce texte est venu en retournant un livre que je devais réencoder dans la base de donnée de la bibliothèque ou je travaille. J'en ai oublié le titre, j'en ai peur, c'était édité chez Milady et la phrase d'accroche de la quatrième de couverture était "Libraire le jour. Succube la nuit."
> 
> Cela a dérapé.
> 
> Il s'agit d'un Reverse AU (Aziraphale est un démon -Azazel-, Crowley est un ange -Raphaël-) mais cela ne se passe pas du tout dans la même continuité que ma fanfiction "Only Yesterday". Si Raphaël est fondamentalement le même, Azazel sera assez différent dans cet OS. Les évènements de OY n'ont pas eu lieu. Si vous aimez cet OS, je vous encourage tout de même à lire OY...
> 
> Les choses osées ne seront que suggérées ici. Il y a mention de pratique bdsm, mais seulement mention, pas description.

L'enthousiasme. C'est à peu près tout ce qui manquait à Azazel pour traverser l'existence de la même manière que Raphaël. L'ange était toujours enthousiaste, joyeux et sautillant. C'était une lumière au cœur de sa vie, mais comme le démon se savait terne, inintéressant et maussade, il se contentait de profiter de cette lumière, tout en évitant le plus possible de la ternir.

Il manquait de cet enthousiasme dans tout, même dans son travail. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Le jour, il était un mauvais libraire: il accumulait des livres précieux depuis des siècles et rechignait à en vendre un seul, chassant le potentiel client qui osait approcher ses sales mains pleines de doigts de ses chers ouvrages. Rentabilité proche du néant.

La nuit, il était un mauvais succube: il refusait de s'impliquer plus que nécessaire avec les humains, préférant les encourager à commettre les péchés de luxure plutôt que d'y participer. Rentabilité... Pas tout à fait le néant, heureusement pour lui et ses rapports infernaux.

Ainsi, quand Raphaël lui avait offert un smartphone lorsque le tout premier était sortit sur le marché (minuscule, hors de prix, avec le logo d'une pomme, l'angelot trouvait ça hilarant), on ne peut pas dire qu'Azazel était enthousiaste. Il a accepté le cadeau, en a pris soin - c'était un cadeau, bien entendu qu'il en prenait soin! et il ne l'a jamais allumé.

A chaque sortie du nouveau modèle, c'était la même rengaine: il ne voyait plus son ange pendant deux jours, puisqu'il faisait la file d'attente devant un magasin, et il recevait toujours un exemplaire dont il prenait soin et qu'il n'allumait pas.

Cela se passa quelques temps après la non-pocalypse auquel ils n'avaient pas participé. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de s'en mêler. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait capoté, non, et ils n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel au combat, non. Ils avaient juste haussé les épaules et vu l'univers prendre flamme en partageant une bouteille de Chateau-Latour quelque part sur la lune et comptaient s'infliger mutuellement des blessures peu sérieuses pour pouvoir redescendre en donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient là tout ce temps. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un Antéchrist pas trop mal éduqué se dise tout seul que c'était une mauvaise idée et n'annule tout.

Une petite boite arriva sur le bureau de la librairie comme par l'action du Saint-Esprit (c'était probablement le cas). Azazel la détailla. Encore un téléphone, mais pas de cette fichue marque à la pomme, juste une marque chinoise peu chère. Mais le pire: le téléphone sonnait à l'intérieur de sa boite.

Le démon libéra cet engin de malheur de son emballage et chercha le bouton pour décrocher. Il ne le trouva pas et rata l'appel. Quelques secondes de silence bienvenu, et la sonnerie agaçante recommença. Il ne pouvait pas décemment le jeter contre le mur pour le faire taire. Déjà parce qu'il ferait tomber des livres, ensuite parce que l'appareil serait cassé, et qu'il prends soin des cadeaux de l'ange.

Il vit un rond vert et un rond rouge apparaitre sur l'écran. Bon. Cela devait pouvoir signifier quelque chose. Il parvint à décrocher du bout des doigts.

"Allo? Oh, mon cher! Comme je suis heureux de t'entendre!  
-... J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'y avait que toi pour m'envoyer une telle chose."

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il soit froid avec Raphaël. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il prenait un grand soin à le garder à une distance raisonnable. L'autre pouvait être collant, insistant, et très, très enthousiaste, surtout en terme de séduction.

"Tu as bien reçu mon cadeau.  
-Non, d'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que j'ai décroché avec l'un de mes incunables.  
-Haha! Très amusant, chéri. Alors, comme tu le sais, je dois donner le bon exemple, et personne ne peut sortir. Il faut que l'on reste chez soi.  
-Cela m'arrange bien."

Il avait utilisé cette excuse lorsqu'il avait du envoyer ses rapports mensuels à Gabriel - Confinement, blablabla, je ne peux décemment pousser les gens à la luxure, il n'y a plus de partouze organisées, blablabla.

"J'en suis sûr, casanier comme tu es! Je t'imagine déjà en train de te cuisiner d'excellent petit plat. Quel malheur que je ne puisse pas venir me confiner avec toi, mais ce sont les directives. Même en haut, on a pris conscience du désastre.  
-Humpf.  
-... Et je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas communiquer malgré tout?  
-J'ai un téléphone fixe, tu te souviens? Tu m'as aidé à l'installer dans les années 90...  
-Tu étais déjà très en retard technologiquement parlant. Mais sais-tu ce que nous pouvons faire avec un smartphone?"

Il raccrocha. Azazel regarda l'écran devenu noir d'un air désappointé. Avait-il fait une mauvaise manipulation?

Un nouvel appel entra, mais depuis une application Watt... what... truc. Un logo vert. Le démon, qui avait compris le système, répondit. Le visage enjoué de Raphaël envahit l'écran.

"Oh, chéri! Je te vois! Tu as l'air en forme."

Le démon hulula de surprise. "Tu... me vois?  
-Ouiii! n'est-ce pas charmant? Ta voix va me manquer pendant le confinement, mais ton visage aussi. Alors, sois gentil... Euh, je veux dire, sois méchant, et accorde moi un appel visio par jour, Az'."

Il fit mine de réfléchir, bien que la réponse était déjà évidente, rien que pour profiter de l'expression d'anticipation de l'ange.

"... D'accord. Une fois par jour, parfait. Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer comment je peux t'appeler moi-même, d'ailleurs... Pas que je le fasse, évidemment, mais au cas ou.  
-Bien sûr!" Et il commença à expliquer beaucoup trop vite pour qu'Azazel puisse le suivre. Bon, tant pis, il aviserais.

Ils discutèrent ensuite une petite demi-heure, et le démon se détendit. La conversation était aussi fluide qu'au téléphone, peut-être pas aussi agréable qu'en vrai, évidemment, mais il avait au moins une très bonne excuse pour fixer le visage de son ange sans que cela paraisse grossier. C'est ce dernier qui coupa court à la conversation - il devait bénir à distance un propriétaire d'imprimante 3D pour lui insuffler la motivation de créer des pièces pour les masques respiratoire de l'hôpital local.

"Et toi, mon cher, amuse-toi bien! Je t'ai installé quelques applications, tu n'as qu'à explorer tout ça un peu. Qui sait, tu pourrais même effectuer tes tentations à distance..."

Le visage de Raphaël disparu. Soudainement, le démon espérait savoir utiliser son téléphone assez bien pour garder une trace du sourire de l'ange. Il doit bien avoir un moyen. Il se renseignerait.

Bon. De toute manière, autant tenter de maitriser cet objet au plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de son ange de la meilleur des manières. Il tapota sur les différents icônes de l'écran et, pendant quelques heures, on n'entendit plus que des injures, des exclamations et des hululements indignés troubler le calme de la librairie.

Une semaine plus tard, ils s'organisaient un apéro sur WhatsApp, et Raphaël était rayonnant.

"Tu es très stable!  
-J'ai coincé le téléphone contre une pile de livre, comme ça, je peux te voir tout en trinquant."

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de capture d'écran, sa galerie en était déjà pleine. Il s'était beaucoup amusé, cette semaine, et il les gardait toutes, même si parfois son ange avait une expression idiote. (Honnêtement, c'était même ses images préférées)

"Alors, tu t'en sors bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Oh, je regarde beaucoup de tuto cuisine sur youtube...  
-J'aurais du m'en douter! Si tu ne vas pas aux restaurants, la fine cuisine vient à toi. Tu me feras des photos de tes petits plats?"

Et la conversation se poursuivait: il y a des choses qu'ils disaient (les recettes qu'Azazel avait préparé, le jardinage qui occupait Raphaël) et les choses qu'ils ne disaient pas (le temps que l'ange passait à bénir les hôpitaux, les soignants, les malades... ou le temps que passait le démon sur les différents réseaux sociaux sur lesquels il s'était inscrit, si pas avec enthousiasme, avec le dépit qui nait de l'ennui).

Après quelques verres, les choses qui ne se disaient pas devenaient soudainement pertinentes.

"Et ces... hips... pauvres gens qui utilisent des sacs poubelles parce qu'il y'a plus...  
-Une honte, t'as raison! J'ai sur Facebook que..."

Raphaël ne parvint pas à réprimer un fou-rire incontrôlable. Le démon ne réussit pas à faire de capture d'écran, à son grand regret.

"Az! Sur Facebook! Mais plus personne n'est sur Facebook, chéri!"

Vexé, l'autre fini son verre et répondit d'une voix pâteuse.

"Je suis sur Twitter aussi!  
-Ooooh, tu hulules sur twitter?  
-Et sur Tumblr!  
-C'est plus safe maintenant qu'ils ont enlevé le contenu un peu épicé." Azazel se retint de dire qu'il le regrettait, et que c'était loin, très loin d'être plus safe niveau ambiance.  
"Et sur Discord!  
-Tu as trouvé des salons intéressants? J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre le système, avec les rôles et les...  
-Ouai, ouai."

Il faudrait se taire de temps en temps. Il ne voulait pas que Raphaël voie dans quel genre de discord il flânait, mais en tout cas, il avait repris ses rapports mensuels d'activité.

"Enfin... Tu as l'air d'aimer ça, finalement. Tu n'as pas essayé les réseaux un peu... limites?"

Les joues rougies, l'ange faisait cette mimique typique de quand il voulait évoqué un sujet en particulier.

"... Twitter et Discord sont parfois limites, tu sais, l'angelot..."

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en parler, et cinq minutes après, Azazel savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Second Life (déjà, il devait s'acheter un ordinateur, il raya la possibilité de son esprit) et sur Fet Life (tout à fait jouable dans ce cas).

"Mais, surtout, ne va pas là-dessus. Tu as déjà assez de tracas avec ce que tu dois... faire... alors ne t'inflige pas ce genre d'image, s'il te plait."

Si le démon avait toute ses capacités de raisonnement, il nierait, comme il a l'habitude de nier depuis six mille ans, depuis que l'autre a appris son état de Succube. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Pour l'ancien archange, Azazel n'était qu'une pauvre chose, une sorte de prostitué du mal, un être impur.

Depuis six mille ans, il cherchait des moyens pour pousser les humains au vice sans avoir à lui-même se mouiller. C'était devenu plus facile avec le temps, mais au début, oui, il avait du donner de sa personne. Oui, cela le rendait parfaitement dégoutant aux yeux de Raphaël, et s'il lui donnait des "je t'aime, chéri" depuis des siècles, il savait bien que c'était un amour plein de pitié. Très angélique, ce genre d'amour.

Le lendemain, une fois la gueule de bois évacuée, il s'inscrit sur Fet Life. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant les différents groupes dédiés aux kinks les plus étranges. Ce n'était pas un secret, il adorait les humains aussi pour l'immense variété de choses qu'ils pouvaient inventer dans le but de se procurer du plaisir. Ils avaient tellement d'imagination, et lui-même recevait des félicitations lorsqu'il s'en attribuait le mérite.

Il se souvint avec émotion le prix d'employé du mois qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait fait parvenir une paire de Ballet Boots à Michaël. Il se les étaient procurés dans une boutique pour messieurs à Christopher Street et il aurait presque voulu les garder pour les offrir à Raphaël, mais il savait bien qu'il n'oserait jamais, alors, au moins, il en avait fait quelque chose d'utile. Il n'osa jamais demandé à Michael si elle les avait portées, par contre.

Rejoignant quelques groupes et frustrant quelques humains au passage (il venait de découvrir Tinder et Grindr le même jour), le temps passa rapidement jusqu'au coup de téléphone de l'ange.

Il avait l'air soucieux.

"Oh, chéri, j'ai tellement mal à la tête. Mes bénédictions étaient peu efficaces aujourd'hui, je le craint. Je vais peut-être dormir quelques jours.  
-Repose-toi, alors, l'angelot. Je t'enverrais un petit gâteau à l'amande. L'amande, rien de mieux contre un mal de tête.  
-C'est adorable. Et toi? Tu n'as pas été vérifier les lieux de perdition dont je t'ai parlé hier, n'est-ce pas? C'était stupide de ma part, j'avais trop bu."

Que dire? Avouer? Le taquiner? Nier?

"Pour tout te dire, je pense que cela va beaucoup m'aider. J'ai toujours du mal à trouver de nouveaux moyens pour pousser les humains à se détourner de la chasteté sans avoir à m'impliquer personnellement, et tu m'as servit la solution sur un plateau. J'en avait marre de devoir me déplacer sur les plateau de tournage des films porno...  
-Azazel!" Et voilà, il avait été honnête et il l'avait contrarié. Comme d'habitude, tout ce qui le concernait dégoutait l'ange au plus haut point.

"Pardon, mon ange, je n'aurais pas du en parler.  
-Ce n'est pas ça! Je... je suis juste surpris. Tu n'en parles jamais, d'habitude."

Ils se regardèrent. C'était un long regard par écrans interposés.

"Je n'ai pas envie de te déranger avec ça.  
-Mais moi j'ai envie que tu me dérange. Ne serait-ce pas un point en ta faveur? Parvenir à corrompre un ange...  
-Tu n'as pas à être corrompu. Je t'aime tel que tu es. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai probablement des âmes à ternir."

Il raccrocha. Il savait comment raccrocher, maintenant, sans problème.

Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard, se demandant pourquoi il avait un drôle de gout en bouche et avoir vérifié qu'il ne devait pas cracher une pelote, qu'il se rendit compte des mots qui avaient traversé ses lèvres.

Sérieusement, pensa-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre n'aurait pas réalisé. Ou alors...

Raphaël ne le rappela pas ce jour-là, ni le lendemain. Il s'était sans doute endormi, comme il l'avait dit.

Pour tromper l'ennui, il créa une mini-guerre de fandom sur tumblr, fit en sorte que des anti-vaxx se fassent hacker leurs comptes facebook et posta quelques photos parfaites sur Instagram.

La nuit, il regardait ses captures d'écran.

Vers deux heures du matin, il reçut des notifications presque synchronisées sur plusieurs plateformes. Une certaine Raphaëlle sur Tinder, un certain Raphaël sur Grindr, Raphäel Archangel sur Facebook, starmaker⭐ sur insta et twitter, et... Crawlylust sur Fetlife?

Qu'est-ce... que... quoi... mais...

Le même message, sur chacune de ces applications.

<A défaut de me corrompre, penses-tu pouvoir me répéter ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour?>

Par les cercles infernaux, est-ce que que la photo de profil de Crawlylust était aussi... euh... suggestive?

<Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour?> répondit-il sur tous les comptes, excepté le dernier, ou il ajouta en plus <Je pourrais m'en souvenir si tu débarques habillé comme sur ta photo de profil.>

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il fallait toujours qu'il exagère, n'est-ce pas?

Mais une réponse vint finalement vers cinq heure, sous la forme d'un ange un peu trop dévêtu qui atterrit directement sur son couvre-lit.

"HOUUUU!  
-J'ai eu du mal à tout enfiler, j'espère que ça vaudra le coup...  
-Hoooooouuuuuu..."

Il semblait que son cerveau marchait au ralentis. Il réussi à attraper un drap et à couvrir Raphaël. Ce dernier retira ce qui occupait sa bouche.

"... Humour, c'était de l'humour, je...  
-Tu sais très bien que cela fait des siècles que j'attends les trois petits mots que tu m'as lâché au détour d'une phrase en plein appel visio. Alors j'ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté pour avoir l'occasion de les réentendre, tu vois."

Dépité, l'ange se blottit entre les draps.

"Je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre. Ta nature te porte naturellement vers... ça, et tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. Je n'entre pas dans ta conception du monde. Je ne suis pas un partenaire potentiel. Je ne demande que ça, mais tu ne veux rien faire avec moi.  
-Écoute, j'aime l'idée du sexe, mais beaucoup moins son accomplissement quand je suis impliqué, d'accord? C'est sale, avilissant voire dégradant.   
-Cela peut être doux! intime! Une belle chose pour tous les deux!  
-Je te respecte trop pour..."

Raphaël bondit sur lui, prêt à l'épingler sur le mur. Après tout, Azazel était plus petit, mais il était fort, et il fallait beaucoup d'énergie pour le coincer ainsi.

"Alors arrête de me respecter! Je ne suis pas une petite chose en sucre, j'ai des envie, des désirs et des fantasmes! Je ne suis pas un ange pur comme tu aimes si bien le croire!"

Figé, le démon regarde les lèvres de l'autre bouger. Il a tout entendu, tout bien compris, mais pas encore tout intégré.

"... Je ne peux pas prendre l'initiative. Je n'y arriverais pas, tu sais bien, alors je dépends uniquement de toi, de ton bon vouloir. Me laisseras-tu..." murmura l'ange.

Il s'écarta de lui, le laissant toucher terre à nouveau, et s'éloigna juste assez pour qu'Azazel ait à faire lui-même un mouvement s'il voulait le rejoindre.

Le démon ne sembla enfin respirer que lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant et que le sourire de Raphaël s'éclaira.

"Cela ne sera pas facile.  
-Je sais.  
-Je n'arriverais pas forcément à faire tout ce que tu imagines.  
-C'est bon.  
-... Mais j'essaierais pour toi."

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à l'oreille de Raphaël trois petits mots que l'ange attendait depuis très, très longtemps.


End file.
